Apprehension
by PinstripedMadness
Summary: Setting: Takes place after the events of Advent Children. WARNING: OC! selfinsertion Events fall into place. Shinra finds itself in the favour of the people. A story centered around the Turks. namely Reno and a new char. T for some language


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of the rights to the following characters besides Raid.**

_Note: Yes, there are new characters. And really, if you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it. Please review, comments and constructive criticism is welcome! (oh, and in case Vrynien ever comes into play here, note that she doesn't belong to me, she belongs to another user TrueNimbus, who just happens to be my older sister and best friend. Also, the story takes place after the events of Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus. Have fun..._

_They were well organized. In the night, they were invisible, blending into the darkness with their new black suits. Like crows on the scent of rotting meat, they ran through the empty streets of Healin. He was close to his dark-skinned partner, a little faster on his feet with his lighter weight._

"_Can you see the target?" a deep voice echoed in his ear. They were wearing wireless earphones._

"_I caught a glimpse, but he's fast!" he answered._

"_Reno!" his partner shouted and they skidded to a halt just in time to see a black cape disappearing behind an alley. Reno smirked and they sprinted that way. His partner, Rude, quickly gave directions to the two other Turks in the city._

"_Right. We'll head him off," the deep voice replied._

_The rain that slowly began to fall didn't slow down the Turks as they hunted for their prey. The spy couldn't get away with stealing the President's secrets. That night felt like any other mission. Tiring, but exhilarating. _

"_Hey Rude," Reno panted, "10 gil says I get him first," he bet confidently._

"_He's doubling back!" Elena shouted in their ears._

"_What!?" Reno and Rude stopped abruptly when the man they were hunting suddenly appeared before them and leaped onto the roof above them. "Shit!" Reno cursed and he ran at the wall, quickly scaling it like a spider and clambering over the top. He gasped. Not ready for the sight that suddenly sprang in front of him. There he was. The spy. And out of nowhere, a young woman leaped out of the shadows, and brought a hand to the spy's neck, slitting his throat with her metal claws attached to her glove._

_The sight surprised Reno so much that he took a step back. But there was nothing there to support his weight. He lost his footing and his arms wheeled, trying to prevent himself from falling. _

_A hand shot out and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back onto the roof, and the girl stumbled back. "Whoa, that was close!" she wiped her brow. Reno already had his Electro-Mag rod out, but the young woman paid no heed to it. "Hey, saved your life. Now ya own me one, right?" she joked and looked at Reno for the first time. Reno blinked and lowered the rod._

"_Reno!"_

"_Reno!? What happened?"_

"_Did he get away, Reno!?"_

"_RENO!"_

"_Ah! Wha-?" Reno was confused for a moment. Where were those voices coming from? Right. Earphone. "Uh, yeah, target's taken care of," he answered. The girl was already bent over the dead body of the spy. She checked his front pocket and took out the wallet. Reno was about to protest. A common thief. But then she threw the wallet aside once she had his I.D. "Who are you?" he asked._

_She glanced at him with sharp green eyes. _

_-----_

Reno's vision was blurred. He blinked them quickly and yawned loudly, turning over in his bed. Slowly, he sat up and shut off the alarm. Reno rubbed his eyes of weariness, completely forgetting the dream and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms out and then lazily retiring into the restroom for the morning.

"Yo Rude, it's your turn for breakfast, you make it this time?" Reno eyed him sarcastically as he settled down on the leather sofa in a small lounge. Rude grunted in response and threw Reno a stale donut. Reno frowned at it. Rude noticed the sullen look.

"What were you expecting? Pancakes?" Rude adjusted his sunglasses before retrieving his coffee.

"Raid made pancakes once," Reno said before taking a huge bite of the donut.

"Raid's a woman."

"What, you sayin' only women can cook?" Raid suddenly appeared, lounging in the open window. Reno abruptly stopped chewing and Rude jumped slightly, quickly composing himself afterwards. Raid glanced at the muscular man and narrowed her eyes. "Men are just too lazy to learn."

"Yo, Raid, you could use the door," Reno scoffed. Raid merely shrugged, staring out the window she sat upon.

"I was taking a walk and heard voices. It's faster this way anyways. And you _always_ leave it open," Raid cast her green eyes upon Reno and he shrugged guiltily. Rude nodded to the tray of coffee cups and Raid wrinkled her nose.

"I'll pass on breakfast today," she said, swinging her legs through the window and climbing inside. The door to the lounge opened and a sleepy Elena entered. She was never very friendly in the mornings, and the other Turks made a point to stay away from her until the early afternoon. She quietly trudged over to the tray of coffee, took it and turned back to the door just as Tseng entered. As Elena was passing him, Tseng plucked a single cup from the tray. Elena slammed the door shut behind her and all activity continued.

"Mornin' Boss," said Reno automatically and Tseng merely nodded and looked at Raid.

"Where's your jacket?" he raised an eyebrow. Raid shrugged. She only wore the black pants, tie, and white shirt.

"My closet," she answered.

"Hmm," was Tseng's only remark.

"What's up for today, Boss? Think I'd rather gag myself than review more reports," he gave a distasteful expression to emphasize his point. Raid rolled her eyes. Not that he ever reviewed them himself. She had seen him sneaking his reports into Rude's pile while he wasn't looking.

"I'll contact you if anything comes up," Tseng replied and finished his coffee as he exited the lounge. Reno and Raid sighed.

"It's been a week since we really got out of the building," Raid muttered.

"Don't complain," was all Rude said. And he repeated this throughout the day, mostly just to Raid. Obviously he didn't trust her to heed his word. Not that complaining would hurt anything.

It was almost evening before Reno got a call from Tseng. He spat out the toothpick he had been twirling in his mouth and answered. "Yo."

"Reno, The President and I have been discussing the shortage of Turks these days, and –"

Reno interrupted, "Yeah, there used to be a lot more of us. Back before Meteor and all…"

"Reno, we need you to go and check someone out for us. I've been considering him for a while, and of course, if he accepts, you'll be the one responsible to show him the ropes."

Reno smirked. 'Sure thing, Boss. Where is this noob?" he asked, doodling on a pad of paper in front of him. Rude was walking down the hall. When he passed him, he threw Reno the keys to his chopper. All of the Turks could hear the conversation through their own earphones.

"Far east of Midgar," Tseng answered, almost impatiently. "Rude, Raid,"

"Yes sir," both of the voices sounded off in his ear.

"You'll go as well."

Their responses were different. "Yes sir," Rude repeated. "All right!" Raid cheered.

"Hey Boss, what's this guy's name?" Raid asked.

"Goes by the name Vahn. Oh, and his appearance can be a bit misleading, so keep your minds open."

"Yes sir," all three Turks repeated as they all headed off, each from different starting points, to the roof of the new Shinra tower, where the helicopter pad lay.


End file.
